


Supernatural Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of various Supernatural x Reader works that are somewhere between 100-1000 words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuzzy blankets and secretive love; featuring Dean

"Why are you wearing a blanket?" Dean asked, and you looked over him with a sarcastic expression.

"Cause I'm cold? And the blanket's warm. And cozy. And soft. And fluffy."

Dean quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, really?"

You nodded and held out your blanket covered hand to him. "Feel it. It's so fluffy." 

He reached out his hand to pet it, and you noticed his eyes widen in surprise. You smirked in triumph, but it was quickly wiped off your face when the blanket was unceremoniously pulled from your form.

"Dude, what the fuck!?" You shrunk into yourself, covering your cold chest and stomach with your hands. "I told you I was cold."

Dean sputtered. "Th-then why aren't you wearing any clothes?!"

"That's what the blanket was for!" You said, before muttering. "You're lucky I'm even wearing underwear."

"Here, um, have your blanket back." Dean awkwardly looked away as he threw it on you. As much as he wanted to admire the view, he knew things would certainly get awkward if he did. Well, more awkward.

"Hmph!" You quickly covered yourself back up, bunching your "cloak" up underneath your chin. "Next time ask before you disrobe a lady!"

He looked like he wanted to apologise, but was far too stubborn for that. "You? A lady? Last time I checked, ladies don't just go around the house wearing blankets for clothing."

You smiled smugly. "You're just jealous that you don't have one of your own."

"I think I'm good without o-" Dean started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Wait here!" You ran off and left him to stew in his confusion, but he obediently stayed where he was. You snuck up behind him with a mischievous look on your face, before throwing another one of your blankets on him. You watched with amusement as he struggled for a few moments, before realizing it was just a blanket.

He turned around to look at you with an unamused expression on his face. "Really?"

"Now put it on so we can match!"

He smirked. "Is taking off my clothes first a requirement?"

"I meeaann… I'm not gonna stop you if you wanna, but you are gonna have to give that back at some point."

Dean laughed and shook his head, but wrapped it around himself nonetheless. "Happy now?"

"No. That thing's gonna fall off the moment you start moving. Here." You walked up to him and adjusted yourself so that you were closer to his height. You reach out your hands to grab the blanket from around his shoulders and tied it in a knot around the front of his neck, the whole time using your elbows to keep your own blanket from falling. You had to consciously ignore how close you were to the attractive man, and the fact that you weren't even totally sure your elbows were covering up your mostly bare chest. You stepped back and admired your work, avoiding eye contact with his face, and silently hoped you weren't blushing. "There. Now it's a cape." You swallowed your embarrassment and looked at his face. "And you're not allowed to take it off until I say you can!" 

"Yes, ma'am." He put up his hands in mock surrender. You then nodded in approval and walked away, hoping that the rest of the day would be enough time to get it to smell like him. If you couldn't actually sleep beside him, then you could at least pretend, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes having long fingernails is a curse, and now is really one of those times; featuring Castiel, with cameos from Sam and Dean

"Y/N?" Castiel said your name from across the table, and you looked up at him expectantly. He had his eyebrows furrowed in his classic expression of confusion.

"Yes?" You replied, right after finishing the paragraph you were reading.

"Your nails are so long, doesn't that ever interfere with your hunting?"

"Not really. I'm just so used to them that it would be way more inconvenient if they were short. It definitely sucks when they break, though."

"Is that what happened to your index and middle finger? On your dominant hand."

If you had been drinking water in that moment, you certainly would've choked. It took a look to keep your composure. "Uh, no. Those ones are always short."

"Why?" He tilted his head in that adorable way that you loved, and it was infuriating how cute he was. Especially now, since you were trying to be mad at him.

"Uh. Well…" You trailed off, trying desperately to think of a way to word your answer, when Dean walked right through the door. "Ah, excellent timing, Dean. Castiel has a question for you, don't you, Castiel?"

"Oh no. I don't like the sound of that." Dean said, backpedaling out of the room. You grabbed him by the shirt, though, and pulled him back in with a stern glare.

"Ask him, Cas. Before he runs away."

"Why does Y/N keep her index and middle finger nails short?"

"Why…" Dean turned to you, horrified. "Why did you make him ask me that?"

"He brought it up, then you walked in. What else was I gonna do, answer it myself? Who do you think I am?"

"A strong, independent woman who can answer her own questions. Bye now!" 

"Wait!" You attempted to affix yourself to the ground to hold Dean place, but he darted away before you could. You were just lucky you managed to stay in your chair, instead of face planting into the ground. You sighed in defeat.

"I apologise if this is an uncomfortable question, I didn't mean-"

"No, Cas, it's fine. You were just curious. I, uh, I keep my nails like this cause, well, ah… these are the two fingers women typically use to… please themselves." You just barely managed to speak, and by the end of it you were covering your surely blushing face with the book you had been reading.

He tilted his head again, adorably so, and furrowed his brows. It took him a moment, but eventually his face lit up in realization. "Oh, so it's a masturbation thing." You never thought you'd hear Castiel say the word 'masturbation' so proudly, and it made your thoughts turn in all sorts of strange directions. Luckily, you managed to shake yourself out of it before things got awkward.

You sighed and out down your book, resignation clear on your features. "Yes, Cas, it's a masturbation thing."

"Uuuh, excuse me?" You heard Sam's very confused voice, and turned around to see him in the doorway with an expression of utter dismay. "What's a masturbation thing?"

You let out a whimper of embarrassment and let your head hit the table. And the moment you heard the angel begin to reply, you covered up your blushing face with your arms. 

"Her index and pointer finger."

There was silence for a moment, before you heard Sam burst into laughter. "You know what, I don't even wanna know how that came up in conversation. Good luck with whatever's going on here." He managed to say through the laughter, before promptly walking away.

You stayed like that for a long while, but eventually managed to continue reading in peace. You were about halfway through a paragraph when Cas spoke again.

"How does a female masturbate?"

You blankly stared at the page in front of you, completely and utterly unable to react. And the worst part was how innocent he could manage to sound when asking such dirty questions.

"Y/N? Did you hear me?"

Or maybe the worst part was how persistent he was… either way, you really weren't long for this world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short prequel to the previous chapter; featuring Sam and Dean

"Hey, Y/N?"

"Yeah?" You replied to Dean, not looking up from your fingernails to do so. You were almost finished filing the nail on your index finger, and you stubbornly refused to stop until you were done. Or at least you did, until Dean spoke again.

"Why do you always keep those two fingers short? I never actually realized you did it on purpose." You didn't even need to see him to realize which two fingers he was talking about, your index and middle.

You slowly looked up at Dean with a blank face, blinking occasionally. It was then that you realized Sam was watching the whole interaction, trying desperately not to laugh his ass off.

"What?" Dean asked you, still not having seen Sam's reaction. You just kept staring. "I don't get it."

"These two fingers, Dean?" You held up the fingers in question, and he finally seemed to realize what you were getting at. His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't quite figure out what.

Eventually he just settled on "Oh."

Sam couldn't hold in his amusement anymore, and doubled over in laughter. You tried to keep a straight face, but you just couldn't help but smile. It was pretty funny.


	4. Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to go out of your way to get around having an overprotective sibling; featuring Dean

While I may not be Sam and Dean's little sister by birth, they certainly treat me like one. Which means they're far too overprotective, especially when it comes to dating. Luckily I've been able to fend off Sam (by making him very uncomfortable, because, yes, I do have a sex life). Dean, on the other hand… I'm sure he'd be uncomfortable as well, but he'd just cover it up with anger. In other words, not a great strategy. Which sucks, because I really need one. Like, right now.

I'm covered in hickeys and, despite my attempt to cover them up with concealer and clothing, the ones on my neck are still visible. I would just stay in my room until they've healed enough that I can cover them up, but it's not worth it. I'm too hungry for that.

I glance down at my makeup, preparing to just wipe it off and cut my losses, when a plan hits me. I quickly remove the concealer and pull out a colorful, matte makeup palette. Purple, red, and blue should suffice since the bruises are still fresh. I start applying the colors to my skin in patches, using a lot of layering, until they look as convincing as the real ones. Perfect.

I finally leave my room and head to the kitchen to look for food. Unsurprisingly, Dean is already in there. It takes a moment for him to notice the hickeys and his eyes practically bug out of his skull when he does. It's hilarious.

"Y/N! When-How did you get those?! Did you have someone in the bunker while we were gone?! Oh, I'm gonna hunt them down and then kill you both if you did! I can't believe you!"

At this point I just kind of tuned him out and got a paper towel. I ran it under the sink for a second, before making direct eye contact with him and dragging it across one of the fake bruises. I couldn't tell how much of the pigment came off, so, just to make sure he noticed, I held up the now colorful paper towel to his face. His mouth snapped shut, but I held my laughter in and continued to give him a sarcastic look. 

"Oh."

"Uh-huh." I turned around to search the fridge for food, letting the smile appear on my face. "Least I know the makeup was convincing." Hah. Bet he doesn't suspect a damn thing.


	5. Bitter Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a seer is never easy, especially when you're plagued with awful visions of the future; featuring Gabriel

Despite how often you thought about Gabriel's impending fate, you never told him what you saw. The only thing it would do is scare him, no matter how indifferent he claimed to be, and possibly drive him even further into the arms of death. The only thing you could do was act as if everything was okay, allowing him to live in blissful ignorance until his time finally came.

Knowing that you were helping him didn't make it any easier. It tore you apart every time he left the house, and even more so when you were left to sleep in an empty bed. Not only did your intrusive thoughts get worse when you had nothing with which to distract yourself, but when you finally managed to get to sleep, the visions of his death plagued your mind. At least when he was there, he could comfort you. Even if he only knew half of the truth.

You often wondered whether or not you were making the right decision, as if you could ever actually bring yourself to tell him. Sure, maybe it could've prevented you from losing him physically, but what about mentally? You didn't want him to change. You loved his spontaneity and impulsiveness, even if it sometimes led to unpleasant circumstances. He never had any trouble making it up to you.

Then, there was also the possibility that telling him would be what ended up killing him. What if he had been so wrapped up in the thought of his future, that he had missed the very thing that intended to kill him? While the consequences had never been so severe, you'd certainly had similar things happen. Sometimes trying to prevent your premonitions is what caused them to occur in the first place.

Not that any choice you made would matter in the end, either way you'd be left with a guilty conscience. You always were it came to seeing the future.

You hated your foresight, for always making you feel guilty when you knew there was nothing you could do to prevent the future, for making you feel relieved when people got hurt, because the painful visions would finally end, for making you feel the sting of your lover's death before it even happened, for making you subconsciously withdraw yourself from the man you loved, when you knew you should've just been happy to spend time with him, for everything it made you go through.

And yet, you were glad you had it. Without it, you never would've met Gabriel in the first place. And as much as it hurt when your visions finally came true, ripping you apart from the one person you'd ever truly loved in this world, it didn't hurt as much as it could've. Because, hey, at least you had practice.


End file.
